Rechazo silencioso
by Samiko-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] [KibaHinaNaru] Kiba sufre. Nadie puede imaginar cuanto. Pero como siempre, sonreirá despreocupadamente mientras vea que Hinata es feliz. Aunque no sean sus labios, los que ella bese.


Mi primer fic en esta página. Veamos que les parece n.n

Es un pequeño one-shot sobre el triángulo KibaHinaNaru (un poco trágico, todo sea dicho xDU). En fin, gracias por darle una oportunidad n.n.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Tan solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para hacerles pasar por desgracias, penas y depresiones porque ando muy aburrida ù.u.

* * *

La encontró sentada a la orilla de un río, tras buscarla durante al menos tres horas. 

La noche empezaba a caer y el crepúsculo desdibujaba sombras anaranjadas y violetas en el cielo. El caudal del río se mantenía sereno, tan solo emitiendo un leve murmullo casi inaudible. Las aguas transportaban consigo rastros de hojas doradas por los últimos rayos del sol, y estos mismos también bañaban la arena de la orilla. Sin embargo, ella no parecía estar disfrutando de nada de eso; se mantenía encogida sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda a la villa. Casi podía verse una aura de desolación grisácea a su alrededor.

Sin musitar palabra, Kiba avanzó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta situarse a un metro detrás de su compañera.

- Hinata.

La aludida dio un respigo y giró la cabeza rápidamente. De algún modo, Kiba no se sorprendió de que unos diminutos hilos de lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. No podía ser de otro, viéndola allí, sola.

Sin esperar respuesta, el muchacho se sentó a su lado, en la orilla. Por unos instantes estuvieron en absoluto silencio. Hinata mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, con un rastro de vergüenza en la mirada. Si bien era cierto que no acostumbraba a llorar frente los demás, Kiba era la excepción. No recordaba nadie que hubiera visto más veces sus lágrimas que su compañero de equipo. Pero, a pesar de todo… seguía sintiéndose ridícula.

Esperó. Tras unos largos segundos, el joven preguntó:

- ¿Y bien¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

Hinata no contestó enseguida. Desvió la mirada expresamente a un lado y apoyó la mejilla contra las rodillas, escondiendo su rostro de los ojos inquisitivos del muchacho.

- No tiene porque existir un motivo, Kiba-kun… - murmuró con voz mortecina.

Kiba suspiró.

Era cierto; no tenía porque haber un motivo para que Hinata buscase el consuelo que sólo la soledad podía ofrecerle y llorase. Llorase, como estaba llorando en aquel momento, sin fuerzas para retener las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos vacíos.

Hacía tiempo que aquella extraña depresión se había acentuado en la joven Hyuuga. Más concretamente, hacía dos años, cuando Naruto había abandonado la villa. Kiba podía recordar perfectamente todas las tardes en que ellos conversaban allí, junto a la orilla del río de Konoha. Por aquellos entonces, Hinata estaba desolada, presa de una angustia que parecía no querer extinguirse. Su llanto era sonoro, desgarrador, cargado de preguntas que reclamaban una respuesta a sus penas. Era una tristeza pura, dolorosa. Sin embargo, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar.

Hinata había llorando tanto la partida de Naruto que en aquel momento ya lo hacía por costumbre. Como una irrefrenable rutina. Y su corazón ya estaba vacío, muerto. Ya no quedaba tristeza; sólo un profundo, cruel… vacío.

A pesar de todo, Kiba había seguido allí, junto a ella: escuchando sus preocupaciones, sus más internos temores… y, si no había nada que contar, tan solo permaneciendo a su lado. Hinata no deseaba nada más que una compañía muda que no hiciera preguntas. Y eso, Kiba lo había notado.

Pero en aquel momento, el joven llegaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que Hinata se rompiese.

- Ya te has rendido ¿cierto? – preguntó Kiba con rostro impenetrable.

Ella apenas cambió la expresión de cara. Tan solo asintió lentamente, con las facciones estáticas, congeladas en indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué debería seguir adelante, Kiba-kun? Dame sólo un motivo. Yo lo he buscado continuamente; un objetivo… pero no he encontrado nada. Nada.

- ¿Un objetivo? – se extrañó su compañero.

Hinata dejó flotar la mirada sobre el río, perdida entre las brumas y cristales diminutos que lo poblaban.

- Anoche estuve pensando, mientras no podía dormir. Intenté buscar un motivo por existir, pero no encontré ninguno. Mi padre desearía que no hubiera nacido nunca; lo veo en su mirada. Las misiones carecen de sentido para mí; nunca he aspirado a nada convirtiéndome en ninja. Mí alrededor me odia… y tienen razón.

- Yo no te odio – replicó Kiba serenamente-. Jamás sería capaz de odiarte.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire unos instantes. Luego el viento hizo su aparición, zanjeando el negro y largo cabello de Hinata y llevándose aquella frase lejos, muy lejos.

- Gracias… supongo.

- Hinata, hay algo… que quiero que entiendas.

La chica alzó su mirada sin rumbo para toparse con los profundos ojos castaños de Kiba, a la espera.

- No tienes por que permanecer así. Parece como si… hubieras muerto. Muerto en vida. Y no hay razón suficiente para eso. Quiero decir; Naruto se fue de la villa. ¿Es eso¿Eso es todo, Hinata?

La simple mención de aquel nombre hizo que un nudo se instalase en la garganta de Hinata, asfixiándola con sutileza. Su pecho se estremeció dolorosamente. Sin embargo, Kiba no se detuvo ni tan solo cuando vio que una nueva ola de tristeza sacudía el interior de su compañera. Había algo que necesitaba decir, algo que había permanecido recóndito en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo, anhelando la luz.

- Estas buscando un objetivo y no lo encuentras ¿no?- sin esperar respuesta, Kiba prosiguió, hablando con inusual rapidez – En ese caso¿por que buscarlo? Limítate a seguir adelante. Eso, por si solo, ya representa un objetivo. Pero lo has abandonado, te has rendido. Y parece que quieras seguir así, manteniéndote sumergida en tu propia tristeza. Parece que tú misma seas quien quiera seguir llorando.

- Eso no… no es cierto.

- ¿Por qué entonces no quieres seguir sonriendo¡Por dios, Hinata ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo! Eso te esta matando y tú lo permites. No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente. ¿Es porque Naruto ya no está aquí para presenciar tus muestras de coraje¿Es eso¿Naruto era tu motivo hasta que se fue?

Una y otra vez, el nombre se clavaba en su corazón como una flecha. Palabra tras palabra, como saetas, parecían atravesar su alma de par en par. Y el hielo se fundía, la indiferencia quedaba atrás en aquel remolino de emociones que empezaba a formarse en sus ojos de turbia blancura.

- No es eso. Yo… yo solo quiero… ¡Solo quiero volver a verle¡Solo volver a sentirme querida! Aunque fuera, de lejos, con tan solo alguna que otra sonrisa que me dirigiese… para mi era suficiente. No necesitaba nada más. Ahora que no está, tengo la sensación que no le importo a nadie… que nadie puede quererme…

En esa ocasión, fue el turno de Kiba se sentirse sacudido desde lo más hondo de su alma. Procuró controlar su voz, evitando que mostrase los temblores que le recorrían, pero tan solo consiguió emitir un susurro ronco, distorsionado por la impotencia y, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, la tristeza.

- Yo…te… quiero… ¿No es… eso… suficiente?

Silencio.

El más absoluto, sobrecogedor y gurutual silencio. Ni tan solo el viento se atrevió a perturbarlo. En unos instantes, el ambiente se había tensado de tal manera que resultaba asfixiante. Estupor, miedo, sentimientos contenidos… todo eso estaba tomando forma en aquel espacio de vacío invisible. De pronto, Kiba pensó como aquellas palabras habían osado salir de sus labios. De un momento a otro, todo se agolpó en aquel corazón torturado que había renunciado a sí mismo para ser un fiel oyente de los temores ajenos. Todo aquello que había jurarse guardar para sí, aquella sensación de desolación que había enjaulado entre los barrotes de su alma… todo había huido con aquella frase.

Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Quiso elevar la mirada del suelo y clavarla en su amigo, pero supo que no llegaría a tiempo. Y Kiba supo que iba a enloquecer si permanecía un segundo más ahí, a la espera de un rechazo silencioso. Así que se levantó y, rezando por no volver a ver aquellos ojos blancos llenos de sorpresa fijarse en los suyos, echó a correr lejos, muy lejos, hasta fundirse con la oscuridad que se había adueñado del lugar.

La noche había caído finalmente. Fría y oscura… mucho más oscura que nunca.

* * *

No durmió en toda la noche. Frente a los demás, mostró su inquebrantable mascara de felicidad. Los siguientes días intentó evitarla lo más que pudo. Evitaba mirarla, evitaba aquellos ojos clamando respuestas. Los evitaba porque sabía que si los miraba directamente, su alma iba a morir de angustia definitivamente. 

No hubo gran cambio en su entorno, y quien le viera después de aquel encuentro en la orilla, habría podido jurar que nada atormentaba al joven Inuzuka. Pero nadie conseguía ver más allá de aquella sonrisa jovial y de aparente despreocupación. Y a la única persona capaz de hacerlo, Hinata, Kiba ya se encargaba de ocultarle el rostro las contadas ocasiones que se encontraban.

Así, el mundo del chico quedo parado definitivamente. Las agujas del reloj se detuvieron en aquel fatídico instante en que había mostrado sus sentimientos a la persona a la cual debía proteger de preocupaciones. Su universo se había derrumbado, pero estaba dispuesto a no mostrarlo. Lo ocultaría todo bajo esa falsa sonrisa y rezaría para que el tiempo se llevase los amargos recuerdos de lo que antaño llamó sentimientos. Intercambiaría los papeles con Hinata. Para no sufrir, no sentiría.

Renunciaría a todo.

* * *

Días después, Naruto volvió a la villa. Kiba no fue al encuentro de Hinata, por lo que no pudo saber la reacción de esta. Pero era fácilmente predecible. Y él no iba a amargarle aquel momento de felicidad a su compañera. 

De algún modo, lo supo. Supo que en aquella historia no había lugar para él. Supo que había dejado de formar parte de la vida de Hinata desde el momento en que sus sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos con un beso, como él siempre había soñado en secreto. Sino con sorpresa, odioso estupor del que no quería saber el significado. Supo que ya no pintaba nada en la vida de su compañera, la cual había elegido desde el principio a Naruto.

Y gracias a esa certeza, no se sorprendió al ver, meses después, a Hinata y Naruto besándose en el parque. No se sorprendió, y apenas sintió nada. Tan solo les miró y se obligó a sonreír forzadamente ante la escena, a alegrarse de que su amiga por fin fuese feliz. Apenas se dio cuenta que aquella macabra imitación de una sonrisa era destruida al surcar una lágrima su rostro e ir a morir en sus labios. Ni Hinata ni Naruto repararon en su presencia. Era mejor así.

Kiba aquella noche marchó de la villa, pero las lágrimas que derramó fueron acompañadas en todo momento de una sonrisa forzada. Supo que jamás volvería a sentir nada. ¿Por qué? Porque ya no tenía un objetivo.

No tenía motivos para seguir sonriendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Algún review n///n...?

Samiko-chan


End file.
